A different kind of Leverage
by NoDrogs
Summary: A weird little story idea. Enjoy.


A DIFFERENT KiND OF LEVERAGE  
by: Nodrogs

Author note: Ok, had this warped idea for a cross over that I decided was too weird not to use. Disclaimer at bottom of page, due to spoilers. Story takes place during Leverage season one, and ignores pretty much all of the back story established in the series.

"Good work, team!" Nathan Ford said, as he followed his group into their offices. Located at the top floor of a brick building, 'Leverage Associates' seemed to be a legitimate consulting firm. However, while what Leverage Associates did was morally right, it was rarely legitimate. Just now, for instance, they were coming in from a successful con which had netted evidence proving a well known business owner had ties with a criminal gang that attacked his rivals. In the morning, they were going to hand the evidence over to their  
clients.

"Man, let's store the evidence and head home," said Hardison, the team's computer hacker. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"I'm going to need at least four, five six hours of solid sleep to catch up," said Eliot Spenser, the team's hitter.

Hardison glared at Eliot. "You are a freak," he said.

Thunder echoed through the brick building. The storm, which had been building all evening, was now directly overhead. Sophie, the team's grifter, jerked in startlement.

"What's wrong?" asked Parker.

"I don't like lightning and thunder," admitted Sophie.

"Really? I love it. When I was little, I'd wait for thunder storms and then pretend the thunder was building blowing up." Parker smiled in memory.

"You're all freaks," said Hardison. He was about to elaborate when there was another boom of thunder. The lights in the office flickered and then the entire office went black.

Three flashlights snapped on. Parker had a small flashlight, good for using when sneaking into a darkened building. Nathan had a similar flashlight, just from believing in always being prepared. The flashlight Eliot had pulled out was larger, the metal handle durable enough that the flashlight could also double as a weapon.

Hardison fumbled in his jacket and pulled out a small black light.

"That's it?" asked Eliot, eyebrow raised. "You're going to find your way around in the dark with a black light?"

"Hey, I am this team's electronics expert," Hardison said. "Electronics. As in, the things that need power to run."

"Hardison, what happened?" Nathan demanded. "I thought there was supposed to be a generator for this place.

"There is, lightning must have fried it," said Hardison.

Sophie moved closer, standing between Nate and Parker. "I have some candles in my office, but I'll need someone to go with me to get them," she said.

"Right. Parker, you go with Sophie and get the candles," Nathan said. "The three of us are going to look around. I want to make sure this is just Mother Nature, not somebody messing with us."

Several minutes later, the five team mates had gathered in the central conference room. Sophie had three scented candles lit, placed on the middle of the table.

"No sign of intruders," said Eliot, sounding disappointed. "Did find Hardison's stash of magazines."

"Hey, those are private!" said Alex.

"Ok, we have two choices," said Nate. "We can lock up and head home, or wait here till the power comes back on."

"Head home?" said Alex. "We are on the top floor. No power means no elevator. I do NOT want to walk down all those stairs."

"Also means no electronic security system, and I don't just leaving this stuff in the vault," pointed out Eliot. "One of us would have to stay with the evidence, anyway, until we could secure it."

"Settle in, people. Looks like we're spending the night here," said Nate. "At least until power comes back on."

"Hardison's got enough junk food in his office for all of us," said Eliot, with a smile.

"Hey, that food is mine!" said Alex. "That is vital hacking food supplies."

"Come on, Hardison. You can swing by the grocery store tomorrow," said Nate.

"Ok, but no one is to lay a finger on my gummy frogs."

The team had settled in, sitting around the conference room, munching on various salt and sweet snacks raided from Hardison's office. Nate and Eliot had cans of cold beer from Nate's fridge, while Alex was drinking orange soda. Sophie and Parker had both stuck with water, glad that the plumbing still worked.

"I'm bored," Parker announced. The blonde thief had her feet propped up on the table and was leaning back, so that only one leg of her chair was actually in contact with the floor. "Can't we watch TV or something?"

"No power, no TV," said Hardison. "I could sing if you wanted."

"NO," said Eliot.

"Well what is there to do?" said Parker.

"We could talk about our childhood," suggested Sophie.

"Our childhood?" said Nate.

"Yeah," said Sophie. "What were you like as a kid, Nate?"

Nathan stared at his beer. "I was bald."

"Bald?" Sophie and the others repeated, in various tones of startlement.

"Bald," repeated Nathan. "For some reason, I thought it was really cool to have my head kept shaved bald."

Eliot shook his head. "A little bald Nate running around. You must have been a miniature Lex Luthor."

"What about you?" asked Nate. "What were you like as a kid?"

"He was probably the school bully," said Alex. "Spent more time in detention then in class, I'll bet."

"Nah. I never liked bullies," said Eliot.

"What were you like then?" asked Sophie, curious.

Eliot stared at the table for a few minutes, silent. Just when Sophie thought Eliot wasn't going to answer, he did. "Fat."

"Excuse me?" said Hardison.

"I was fat," said Eliot. "Fat geeky kid. I didn't really get into physical fitness until I started high school and learned there was fitness requirements to join the air force. By the time I got in shape, I liked it more then I wanted to fly."

"Seriously?" said Hardison. "Wow. That is like... weird. I cannot picture you as fat."

"I was short," offered Parker.

"We were all short," said Sophie. "It's part of being young."

"No, I mean, really short," said Parker. "I used to try to hit people who made fun of me for it. I even insisted on dressing like a boy all the time so people wouldn't call me a little girl. What were you like?"

"Oh...," said Sophie, evasively.

"Come on, tell us something about your childhood you're embarrassed about," said Nate. He gestured. "Bald, fat, short... what were you, the class bean pole?"

"No." said Sophie. She thought for a moment, then exhaled. "I collected stuffed animals. Those multi colored monkeys"

"Uh, I hated those things." said Parker, shuddering. "They had like the most addictive song ever. Once it got in your head, it just stayed there."

"They weren't THAT bad." said Sophie, defensively. "Now, what about Hardison? He hasn't told us anything."

"Um... is that the power coming back on?" Hardison said.

"Come on, Hardison. Spill." said Eliot. "Or do you want me to start spilling blood?"

Alex sighed. "My nana dressed me up as a girl."

"What?"

"We didn't have a lot of money. I had to wear my sister's hand me downs." explained Alex. "Hey, Parker dressed up as a boy."

"Yeah, but that's Parker." said Nate. "You?"

"Hey, before you start making jokes, let me point out a few things." said Alex. "Number one..."

Just then, the lights turned back on.

"Finally! We can head home!" said Parker.

"Funny, I kind of think as this office being our home." said Sophie, blowing out the candles.

"Nah, this is more like our tree house." said Parker. "And we're all a club or something."

Nate just grabbed the evidence, carrying it off to the safe.

"Dressed like a girl." Eliot snickered.

"Hey, you were fat!" retorted Alex.

Nate listened to the other four as they left. Only once they were out of the office did he open his safe. Inside was a photo of his now deceased son and a book. Nate pushed the evidence into the safe, then hesitated. After a moment, he took the book out and opened it midway.

Many people had, over the years, written in that book, but the book was only about half filled. Nate had passed the book to his son, but his son had died before writing anything in it. As a result, the last five words were still the words Nate had written, when he was young.

'We are Kids Next Door'

DISCLAIMER:

Codename : Kids Next Door is produced by Curious Pictures and used without permission for non-commercial purposes only. Leverage is produced by Electric Television and also used without permission for non-commercial purposes only.

Author's end note:

Brownie points to anyone who figured it out. If you still haven't got it:

Nathen Ford: Numbuh One / Nigel Uno

Elliot Spencer: Numbuh Two / Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.

Sophie Devereaux : Numbuh Three / Kuki Sanban

Parker : Numbuh Four / Wallabee "Wally" Beetles

Alec Hardison : Numbuh Five / Abigail Lincoln


End file.
